The End of the Beginning
by mayelrules13
Summary: A girl who was detined to have the curse alice, comes to Alice Academy, with a friend right by her side. As she enters Alice Academy, she will face many hardships....
1. Prologue

**The End of the Beginning**

**Prologue **

It was a cold damp night, a huge house made stillness in the air. The moon shined brightly, a girl about 10 years old with shiny brown hair and beautiful brown eyes looked outside the window and stared at the beautiful bright full moon.

The door opened revealing a guy.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" he asked the girl.

"……" she didn't answer.

Then she walked to the bed and went under the covers, and looked up the ceiling.

"What's bothering you??" he asked worriedly.

"What do you think father wants to talk to me about tomorrow? It's been a long time since he wanted to talk to me." The girl said as thoughts filled up her mind.

"Is that what's been bothering you?? You don't have to worry about that. Now just go to sleep." He said.

Then he went in the covers and slept.

(No they are not couples. I know it sounds weird but keep on reading)

* * *

The girl woke up and got out of bed.

Then she went in the bathroom and brushed her hair and brushed her teeth.

She went downstairs, as the maids got ready for her breakfast.

"What would you like today? My lady." The servant asked.

"Some bacon, eggs, and ham with toast please. And then bring me another plate of that." She said politely.

The maid went in the kitchen and cooked her breakfast.

"How come you didn't wake me up." Said a voice.

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep." She said.

"Oh…" said the guy.

"I already got you some breakfast. The maids are cooking it right now. The chef is sick today so the maids are cooking today." Said the girl with no emotions.

The maid came in holding two plates.

She placed it in front of them and they started eating.

* * *

Breakfast was done and they both walked to the girl's dad's office.

She knocked and you can hear a mans voice saying "come in".

They went in and sat down on the chairs.

The dad was facing the window facing his back to the girl and guy.

"You must be wondering what I called you hear for?" he asked.

"Yes, father." The girl said calmly.

"I thought about this and decided that this is the right time to tell you." Said the dad nonchalantly.

The girl stayed quietly and the guy did too.

The dad turned around and was now facing both of them.

"…." He looked at the girl seriously.

"My daughter……you have the…..curse alice…." He said now he turned away.

Both of them was confused.

"Sir, what is the curse alice?" asked the guy.

"A certain kind of power that can kill anybody even yourself…." He said sadly.

The guy had a shocked face, as for the girl she was calm.

"I-Is there a cure for this." The guy said worriedly.

"Unfortunately…there is not…." The father said looking down.

"THERE MUST BE A CURE FOR THIS!" said the guy standing up with tight fists, and his eyes hiding behind his bangs.

"Calm down…" said the girl.

"How can you calm down!! Don't you know you might be killed!! How can I be calm!!" he said angrily.

A few minutes past.

"I'm sorry for behaving like that. Its just that it was unexpected…" he said.

"But how can you be calm like this….?" He asked the girl.

"Because if it is my destiny to have this…power…and if it is my destiny to be…killed…I must accept it…" she said with no emotion in her eyes and voice.

The guy couldn't say anything…

"Destiny is something you can't change…nobody can't change. If you were destined to be killed in a car crash, you can't do anything about it, except accepting it…" she said with no emotions.

The dad saw his daughter so mature enough to take this so well.

"But there is one thing…" he said as he looked out the window.

Both of them looked at him.

"I don't think theres a cure for this, but I know a place where you can try to get the cure." He said.

"PLEASE TELL ME!! I WILL DO ANYTHING EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE." The guy said seriously.

"But….it may take you many years…" the father said.

"I don't care!! I just want her to be happy!!" the guy said.

The girl looked at the guy specially.

"Then go to this place and tell them I sent you." The father said giving him something.

"You don't have to pack. I will send it to you." He said.

"THANK YOU SIR." He said bowing.

"I will be waiting outside." He said.

The girl nodded.

He went outside and closed the door.

"Father…I don't care if I die….as long as your happy…" the girl said with no emotions and left.

The father formed tears and fell down.

"I-I'm really sorry…." He said crying and crying.

"Let's go." As they got in the cab, the girl looked at the house one more time and then rolled her window up.

* * *

**REVIEW PLZ!!! I WILL BE REVEALING THE CHARACTERS NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	2. An New Student

The End Of The Beginning

Chapter 2: A New Student

"Wake up…we're here…" the guy said, gently shaking the girl.

The girl opened her eyes revealing 2 brown eyed orbs.

She yawned.

"I'm still tired…" she said her eyes slowly shutting.

"Ok, then I'll just carry you.." he said, as he lifted her up gently.

Her head was resting on his shoulders, as her legs went around his waists.

"Hello, I'm Narumi sensei." He said taking out his hands.

"Hi, I would shake your hands but I'm too busy carrying…" he got interrupted.

"Oh that's ok…" he said politely.

"I was sent her b-" he got interrupted again.

"Yes, I know who sent you…It was this girls dad right?" he said.

"Yes…" he said.

"Well, shall we get going and show you to your room." He said as he led the way.

The guy just nodded.

* * *

"Well here we are…" said Narumi sensei, as he opened the door, revealing a huge room, with a big humongous bed. There were also, beautiful draperies, a dining room, a living room, 3 HUGE bathrooms, a library, and an extra room.

The guy widened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

"Where are we…" said the girl waking up and cutely

Rubbing her eyes.

"This is where were going to live from now on. This is our room." He said.

The girl was not surprised, after all she did come from a rich family. So this wasn't such a big shock, as much as the guy.

"Her first day will start tomorrow. Her backpack and school supplies are on top of her desk. And her uniforms are in her closet. You may notice that her school uniform is different than the kids. Its because she's special, I mean she does have the curse alice. Oh and your suits are in a separate closet. Well, goodnight." He said closing the door behind him.

The guy just stood there, the girl still in his arms.

"Can we take a short walk, I feel dizzy." She said.

"Huh?...are you okay??..." he said worriedly.

"I'm fine….I just want to take a short walk, and feel the fresh air." She said.

"Well…ok" he said and put her down, holding her hand.

* * *

They were outside no and the girl, had a blank face while looking at the sunset.

"Lets go walk…" she said as she started walking.

* * *

The sun was setting, and it was almost dark.

"Why, don't we go back? It's getting dark." He said.

The girl just nodded.

And they walked back.

When the got back, they both got changed in their pj's.

Of course they used separate bathrooms, since they did have 3 huge bathrooms.

They both got in the covers and slept.

* * *

It was morning and the sun shined brightly.

"Wake up…its time to get ready for you big day of school." the guy said.

The girl didn't say anything, she just walked to the bathroom, with no complaints.

The girl filled up the tub with hot warm water.

Then she undressed and got in.

She sat, hugging her knees and her chin resting on her knees.

After, she got the bathrobe and put it on, and went to her closet to get her uniform.

She got it and went back in the bathroom and dressed.

After a few minutes, she got out, with her uniform on and her hair fixed neatly.

"I'm ready." She said calmly and softly.

"Ok, lets go." He said holding her hand.

* * *

They stopped in front of a white wooden door, waiting for Narumi sensei to tell them to come in.

"CLASS CLASS!!" he said.

Everyone stopped talking.

"We will have a new student today." He said as he told them to come in.

They came in holding hands.

All the girls had hearts in their eyes, because of the guy.

The boys did also.

"This is Mikan Sakura, she is a special student here, and her ranking is special, just like Natsume's." He said.

"And this guy is with Mikan. His name is Kouya Tenshin. He is 19. And he helps Mikan, and this guy is like Mikan's brother. He protects Mikan. But there really not siblings." Said Narumi.

OK Kouya has grey eyes, and hair. He's tall like Narumi. He has jeans on and a black shirt.

"Any Questions?" said Narumi.

A hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"Why does she have a different uniform than ours." Said the person.

Mikan's uniform had a black skirt, she had a white collar shirt with a red bow on top, and outside a black long sleeve with buttons going down. She had long black stockings up to her knees and black shoes. And her bow was showing.

"Because she's a special student here in the Academy." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because she has a business to do here." He said.

Another hand shot up.

"Whats her alice?"

"She has the nullification." He said.

Telling the students she has the curse alice may affect the whole academy, so they didn't tell them she had it. She really did have the nullification.

"Now, to choose her partner." He said.

Hands shot up in the air and boys saying "pick me pick me!" loudly.

"Natsume." He said.

"Natsume, please raise your hand." He said.

But nobody rose a hand.

"Natsume is at the back row, with the guy sitting next to him with a bunny." Sid Narumi telling Kouya.

Mikan walked also did Kouya.

"Natsume, you will be giving both of them a tour around the school, or you will be meeting…." said Narumi giving Natsume the you-know-who-look.

"Tch" he said.

"OK, class you will be given a day off today since we have a new student." He said then dashed out the class.

Mikan just looked out the window, with no emotions in her eyes.

"Come on." Said Natsume irritated.

Kouya stood up.

"Mikan, lets go." He said.

Mikan stood up and walked beside Kouya.

"Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi." A guy said with a bunny in his arms.

Mikan just looked at him lifelessly.

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't really talk that much." Said Kouya.

"Oh.." Ruka said.

* * *

They were almost half done with the tour.

Then suddenly Mikan fainted.

Hopefully, Kouya was walking behind her, and catched her in time.

"I'm sorry, but is it okay if we can do the tour tomorrow." Said Kouya holding Mikan bridal style.

"Watever." Said Natsume coldly.

"Is she okay." Asked Ruka.

"Yeah, she is. She's probably just tired from walking." He said.

"Oh..ok.." he said.

"Well, bye." Kouya said leaving.

When there figure was gone Natsume began to talk.

"I feel a strange aura when I go near that girl…" he said then turned around and left.

Ruka just followed behind Natsume.

**Plz review!! Sry I took sooo long…I had lots to do…**


	3. Please Read!

For all the readers who have read my stories I thank you! I know I haven't been updating my stories but soon enough I will be updating. I have **VERY** important news so please check out my profile.

Thank you so much!

A/N: If you want to know when the stories will be updated, you will have to go on my profile. So please check in, every often. I will be updating my profile about 3-4 times a week. If you have any comments please feel free to comment me anytime. But I will do my best to answer questions immediately.

Thank you again and Happy new years to you all.


End file.
